kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Hannah Annafellows
Hannah Anafeloz (ハンナ アナフェローズ) is the maid of the Trancy Household, announced at the GFantasy comic magazine. Her name is also pronounced "Hannah Annafellows" on the Black Tabloid. She is voiced by Hirano AyaAnnounced at the Black Tabloid. Appearance Hannah has brown skin with slanted bluish-purple eyes, and wears purple lipstick. Her hair is a very pale violet-blue extending far down her back, and the second half of it is braided. She is a rather busty woman, and wears a long blue and white maid dress with an accompanying plate-shaped maid cap. Hannah's left eye is bandagedHannah's left eye, as a result of Alois gouging it earlier in episode 1. This injury has been shown in every episode since. In episode 5 she recieves a wardrobe change when she wears a black and purple magician outfit with a mermaid line dress as her costume for the ball. Her hair is also worn completely down. Personality She is loyal to her master, Alois Trancy, and is quite a mysterious woman. She seems to be quite a worried person and is often seen with her head tilted down as a way of avoiding eye contact with others. Hannah is quite obviously terrified of Alois, and is calm except for the moments in which he is speaking to her. In these moments, she is brisk, nervous and will even tremble with fear. In episode 5 she is shown willingly being beaten by Alois and removing almost all of her clothing when he wants to use her clothes for a costume. In episode 7, during her duel with Sebastian, Hannah actually displays great confindence in herself and openly mocks Sebastian for taking the time to fix his clothes. After the credits in episode 8 she is shown gouging Alois's eye out, showing her true emotions for the first time. =The Trancy Maid= In episode 1 Hannah is introduced as the abused maid of the Trancy estate. She is frequently shown shaking and talking in low, whispered voice out of fear of her master. Alois makes a pained noise in order to attract her attention and proceeds to gouge her eye out for looking at him directly, saying that if he did not punish her Claude would be angry. She is later shown wearing a bandage over her eye that remains part of her appearance for the rest of the series. Alois seems to dislike her as he frequently beats and verbally abuses her, calling her whore because he believes she is trying to take the attention off of him. In episode 5 Hannah is once again shown being abused by Alois when he becomes frustrated with trying to find an acceptable costume for his ball. He throws a prop crown at her head before demanding that she strip so that he may use her clothes as a costume. She does so wordlessly and is later seen wearing a revealing black dress that exposes most of her chest. According to her orders she begins to play a demonic instrument that controls the guests of the ball, but is no match for Sebastian when he plays an opposing melody off some wine glasses. She and Sebastian exchange brief glances before Alois convinces everyone that it was just a simple attempt at entertainment and resumes the ball. In episode 7 Hannah takes part in the battle of the Trancy staff versus Sebastian. It is in this episode that it is revealed that Hannah is extremely strong and keeps numerous weapons hidden inside parts of her body. Although she does fairly well in her battle (she is actually able to damage Sebastian's clothes) she is defeated when Sebastian pins her to ground with knifes. It appears he intended to kill her, but is interrupted by Claude who announces that it is tea time. It is worth mentioning that Sebastian notes that Aleister Chamber has good eyes when he calls Hannah a "beautiful demon". In episode 8 she is shown attempting to change the bandages on Alois, but he refuses to allow her to and instead makes her get Claude. Upon realizing that Claude is acting different than usual Alois demand that Hannah take him to Ciel Phantomhive. It is shown in a flashback that her maid outfit was designed off of the outfits worn by the servants of Earl Trancy. Hannah is ordered to fight Grell Sutcliff, who has come for Alois's (now revealed to be Jim) soul. Grell confirms in this episode that Hannah is indeed a demon before facing off against her, and although she is starts off well it is shown that Hannah has been cut up and pinned against a tree through her gut. After the credits Hannah is seen crawling over to Alois's corpse and sits upon it. She gouges out his eye, like he did to her, and moves in closer before mentioning something about his wish. What she does is unknown but she is later seen with the eye ball inside her. In episode 9 she is shown sitting with Demon Triplets while Claude asks what he is going to go with the Alois's soul that is stored in his ring. While two of the triplets make humerous drawings, Hannah instead comments on the change of color in the room. Claude agrees with her answer and sets forth to make a plan. She is later shown purposely identifying Ciel as her master Alois, and convinces the officers that his contract in his eye was from being carved there by his father and that he (Ciel as Alois) also gouged her eye because of the trama. She then coyly tells the officers to not be too hard on her master. She briefly fights Sebastian in order to give Claude more time to hypnotize Ciel into believing that he is Alois, or at least that Alois's past is his own.Sebastian remarks that for her to be able to hold a demonic sword in her body means that she has extremely high power and that he is amused that she is working under someone else. At the end of the episode she is seen with the rest of the staff welcoming Claude and Ciel back to the estate. Trivia *If what Sebastian and Grell say is true, then Hannah is the first female demon to appear in Kuroshitsuji *It is also possible that Hannah's soul is somehow related to Luca, Alois's (Jim) little brother, or that she had something to do with his death, it is also possible that she was contracted to him *It seems that she is one of the two only characters to stay alive after being cut by Grell with his Death Scythe, next to Sebastian. Sebastian was able to live since he did not do anything to deserve death during his existence as "Sebastian", meaning his contract saved him. Hannah is not shown to have a contract so how she is able to survive is unknown * Despite needing to rip open her shirt to get to her pistols, Hannah's shirt is always mended by the next time she is shown * Hannah shares several similarities with Angela **both have pale blue hair and dark purple eyes **both speak in a low breathy voice **both are shown to be maids for an abusive master **both were introduced as human protagonists, only to later on be revealed as supernatural antagonists **Sebastian recognizes them as not human right away but does not outright say it (with both Hannah and Angela he attempts to make it more of a joke) **both are seen with a gun (Angela is shown with a gun in the opening, but is never seen actually using it) **both are often shown with their large breasts mostly exposed (in order to get her pistols Hannah must rip open her shirt, and Angela is seen a dominatrix outfit that revealed a majority of her chest and showing her breasts to Sebastian when trying to get him to see her as a woman) **despite them appearing reserved and frightened they are shown to have a sexual nature that comes out once their master has been eliminated References Navigation Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Characters